Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
(1) Field of Invention
The field of art for which the Multimedia Gift Card pertains to is gift card, multimedia/music compact disc, gift certificates and promotional material.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Music recorded on all types of medium has been sold and given as gifts for many years.
Seasonal and non-seasonal gift cards have also been a primary means to express sentiment and celebrate a multitude of events.
Corporations and businesses have often given small gifts to employees, sales staff and customers which include pens, cups, glasses, bumper stickers, hats, and shirts, usually displaying the company colors, logos, and information. All of these items, when given, are perceived as gifts to the receiver, however; also have immense promotional value for the provider.
Retailers often provide gift certificates for purchase that are usually in the form of a plastic credit card. These gift certificates are usually not packaged to be given as a gift. Most gift cards hang from a piece of cardboard on a display rack previously sold with a single piece of cardboard which sometimes could be folded into a simple card. Retailers relied on displaying individual gift certificates from a single piece of cardboard, paper or plastic. The purchaser in most cases would have to purchase an additional card to send or give the certificate, coupon or prepaid phone card as a gift.
The advent and mass production of the personal computer, reduction in system cost, and increased popularity and accessibility to the internet, has enabled most consumers to own or have access to a computer. The exponential growth and availability of digital quality audio, video and graphics accompanied by the many compression formats and increased storage capacity of digital medium has provided a unique and diverse avenue for promotion by corporations, business, brokers, retailers, and universities.
The multimedia gift card consists of three major components. A customized gift card, a disc, or other form of digital medium will be used, but is not limited to, hold digital quality music and graphics, and a gift certificate or a prepaid phone card.
The gift card is uniquely designed and customized to represent the corporation, business, brokerage firms, retailers or universities for which the gift card is made. The multimedia disc is included as a gift that displays a label which supports or matches the cards overall theme or design. The multimedia disc contains, but is not limited to, professionally recorded digital music, computer generated multimedia presentations, video presentations, company information and printable coupons. Die-cuts are made in the card to receive the multimedia disc, prepaid phone card or gift certificate.
The multimedia gift card is designed for corporations to present a personalized gift to employees, sales personnel and business associates. This invention combines conventional marketing technology, computer generated graphics and digital audio and video to create a total gift package.
The multimedia gift card provides retailers a creative, unique and personal packaging for their gift certificates, prepaid phone cards and products. The outstanding digital music, which is included as a special gift, will provide many years of listening enjoyment while the disc label information provides a lasting reminder of the multimedia discs origin. This invention will create a memorable tie to the provider that will ultimately create a favorable and lasting emotional bond with the receiver. This invention combines marketing, promotion, and entertainment to create an invaluable promotional tool as well as a vehicle to distribute products and information.